thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New World
"The New World" is the sixth episode and Season Finale of Season 1 of The Spongebob Dead. It premiered on December 5, 2009. Synopsis A plan is made for the better good of our heroes to survive. Not everything goes to plan though. Plot The panic has increased as soon as the 14 zombies broke in and began to devour military, Squidward keeps throwing History books in anger at the window hoping to smash it so Sandy and him can escape but they stop when they see the zombies roaming the hallways killing Military and residents one by one. Squidward smashes some cups with popsicle sticks with student's names on them. Squidward dumped out all the sticks so he and Sandy can use the broken sharp glass as their weapons to get them, Mrs.Puff, Mr.Krabs, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Pearl, Bubble Bass and Old Man Jenkins free. At the Pineapple, the Military has arrived outside with a tank and numerous other vehicles and command Spongebob, Patrick and Grandma Squarepants to come out now just for inspection. Patrick doesn't trust the Military one bit and sneaks out the back door and gains the attention of 235 zombies in the landscape and leads them around unnoticed until he gets to Conch Street. The Military eventually notice Patrick and when they are about to shoot him for disobeying their orders, they see the 235 zombies headed straight for them and begin shooting them down. There are so many zombies though and they begin to overwhelm the Military and almost all of the officials are eventually swarmed and devoured. Spongebob, Patrick and Grandma then escape the Pineapple with lots of supplies but first tell a weakened Military official who was bitten and is getting eaten by a zombie where their friends are, he weakly says that they are barricaded in a High School and the three leave with this information as two more zombies stop by and fully devour the disemboweled Military official. At the High School, only two Military officials survived unharmed and abandoned the school and left the mostly bitten residents for dead. Bubble Bass uses his fat butt to break down the door and frees Squidward and Sandy. Squidward, Sandy, Bubble Bass, Mr.Krabs, Plankton(who they ran into), Mrs.Puff, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Pearl and Old Man Jenkins are the only residents to escape the now overrun Bikini Bottom High School unharmed while the rest of the residents are devoured. They also find a few shotguns on dead Military corpses and steal them. Spongebob, Patrick and Grandma meet up with Squidward, Sandy, Bubble Bass, Mr.Krabs, Plankton, Mrs.Puff, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Pearl and Old Man Jenkins and they decide to leave Bikini Bottom for good but Barnacleboy reveals to everyone that he got bitten by a zombie on his left shoulder back at the school. They take him anyways and they begin a road trip to Squilliam's Mansion on the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. Barnacleboy eventually succumbs to the infection and dies from his bite and Mermaidman is forced to shoot his pal in the head to prevent him from coming back as a zombie. Season 1 concludes as they drive off toward the mansion in despair. Other Stars None Deaths The rest of the Protected residents - eventually succumbed to zombie bites Most of the Military - devoured by zombies. Barnacleboy - Succumbed to zombie bite. Trivia * Last appearance of the Military officials killed. * Last appearances of the Protected residents. * Last appearance of Barnacleboy. * The title of this episode refers to survivors facing the new undead world ahead of them. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale